Replaced
by Mistycloud123
Summary: As always, Lucy feels like she's being replaced by Lisanna. She runs away- and joins Sabertooth! When they meet Fairy Tail when on a mission, what will happen? Timeskip of 5 years! NALU! *Minor swearing* I don't like it but it may be necessary...
1. Running away

**New story; It's my 2nd. It's sorta depressing, so read if you dare!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail; If I did, Natsu wouldn't be so dense about love and it would be a total NALU!**

"Hey Luce!"

"Natsu!" Lucy said, surprised. "What happened?"

Natsu just shrugged, then said, "Well, Lisanna wants to be back on the team. Are you okay? I mean, you can try solo missions!" He said, grinning.

Lucy felt her heart breaking into pieces. However, she hid this behind a smile. "Sure!" she said.

"Thanks!" Natsu said, leaving.

When he jumped out the window, her smile faded, and she laid on the bed sobbing.

_I can't take being in Fairy Tail knowing I'm not going to have people to talk to on missions_, she thought. She sighed._ I will leave this place. And Fairy Tail. Hopefully, forever._

5 year time skip

Lucy sighed as she reminisced the happy moments of her past. She shook her head._ No, I won't let the past haunt me forever, _she thought. She stood up and looked at her upper arm. The bright black mark of Sabertooth shone proudly. Then, on instinct, she shifted towards her reight hand. There stood the pink Fairy Tail mark. She sighed again. Suddenly, Sting slammed her door open.

"Lucy! C'mon, I found a really good mission!" He called. She laughed at his excitement, then realized how much Sting was like Natsu. She stiffened, then relaxed. "Okay, I'm coming! Just wait!" She followed him into the guild, smiling.

"Hi Rogue, Frosch, and Lector!" They all smiled and beckoned for her and Sting to sit down. They did, and Sting showed them the paper.

"The job is to get a ring from this cave. We have to travel-"Sting grimaced at this, "to this place called Alexia. The reward is 100,000 jewels. Let's go!" Lucy and the others stood up and ran towards the train station.

**Sorta short, but its just the beginning. Enjoy the rest! :)**

**Please Read & Review!**


	2. An unexpected meeting

**I don't own Fairy Tail; if I did, it would've been a romance anime/manga... :(**

**I also want to beat the hurricane into a pulp; it messed up my birthday and halloween at the same time! **

Lucy dragged a green Sting off the train, thanking Rogue, who stood behind Sting, holding him up. Lector and Frosch hopped off giddily. A few moments later, Sting jumped up and led them towards the cave.

The cave was pitch-black from outside and radiated with evil. As Lucy surveyed the place from inside with her flashlight, she saw a glint reacting from the light. She moved closer and realized it was the ring! Motioning with her hand, Lucy beckoned for the twin dragon slayers to move closer. When they came to be next to her, she quickly grabbed the ring. As she suspected, it was booby-trapped, because the next moment, there was a rumbling sound. The front of the cave was closing! The dragons were dodging rocks and in a few moments were outside. On the other hand, Lucy called Virgo, who carried her outside just as quickly. As Virgo bowed and left, Sting and Rogue looked at her, signaling: _someone's coming!_ They quickly hid behind some trees, seeing as there was no time to go back. At that moment, the 4- well, 5 including a certain cat- people/cat Lucy had never wished to see again appeared. Lucy gasped, then hastily put her hand over her mouth. Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Erza and Gray! She swore under her breath, then stopped to hear what they were saying.

"-supposed to be here!" Lucy heard. Natsu. The team stopped, then looked at the collapsed cave.

"Awww, someone already was here!" Lisanna whined, clinging to Natsu. In her head, Lucy imagined beating her to a pulp, then stopped as she watched Natsu shake her off, sniffing the air. _Holy f*ck! I forgot that Natsu could smell (and hear) better than most people! Please tell me he can't figure out it's me!_ However, luck was not on her side, as Natsu suddenly declared, "Lucy was here!"

All time seemed to stop after hearing those three supposedly _harmless_ words. Erza and Gray immediately perked up. "Is she still here?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded. Lucy swore again as Sting and Rogue gave her a curious look. Frosch and Lector were not helping, as they looked at Happy, then started snickering. She rolled her eyes. They were just like her old teammates that were standing in front of her. She turned back, only to see that none of them were there! _Oh no, did they find us?_ She thought. Suddenly, somebody behind her said, "Lucy!" She stiffened. _F*ck… _As Lucy turned around, she saw Erza behind her. In the corner of her eye she saw Sting and Rogue get into a fighting stance. She held a hand for them to stop. As she looked Erza in the eye, she saw a swirl of emotions: Relief, confusion, happiness, and some she couldn't identify. "I'll be seeing you then, I guess." She muttered, then turned and ran, her blonde hair and blue tie swishing. In the midst of the confusion, she had pulled up her shirt, so the black Sabertooth mark shone. She didn't know why, but it was a habit; they did that whenever they were seen. Sting and Rogue followed her lead, also shining their mark at the group before sprinting towards Lucy. Frosch and Lector flew away, the latter yelling, "Stupid blue cat!" Of course, Happy began crying. He jumped into Natsu's arms. Lucy on the other hand, took a twig and threw it at Lector's head. He narrowly missed getting clocked, glaring at Lucy as she swung around the trees.

As she disappeared into the horizon, Gray muttered, "She joined Sabertooth, huh? Our worst enemy. But why did she leave in the first place?"

Natsu didn't care. He just said, "Let's go! If she took that job, she should go to the client!" At this, everybody nodded enthusiastically. Well, almost everyone; Lisanna stood and glared at the place where Lucy disappeared.

At the train station, Lucy was being interrogated by two very confused Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds. Obviously, she was really annoyed, a frown set on her face as if she wanted to beat someone's face in. She kept muttering, "Can't believe I saw them." or "I'll have to be careful." Finally, she said aloud, "Well, no time to waste. Those people were from Fairy Tail; they're nobody important. Just some old guildmates." Her group nodded, finally accepting her answer. They weren't aware that she was on the verge of tears; she wanted to show no weaknesses in front of her guildmates, who strive to be the best. They also didn't know she was lying; they were VERY important to her, and she wanted to start over as someone new.

**Well, had to change a few things, and wrote a lot more in the wake of Hurricane Sandy. As always, Read, Review & Read some more! :)**


	3. Cornered, guilt felt

**Gonna try something new; It's gonna be in someone's POV! It's my first time, so don't be harsh! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail; if I did, Gray and Juvia would be a couple! Who agrees? (Cheers in the background) YAY! :) **

Lucy's POV

I sighed. I'd been sighing a lot since we'd boarded the train. I'd always hoped I'd never them again, but they were there, not just a dream. As Rogue stared at me, concerned, I sighed again. I wonder how I'd survived these 5 years like this… Sure, I'd gotten a LOT stronger, but I didn't feel like myself- not sick, but not- not- me! It's not explainable, I just don't feel like I can act like myself… Oh well! We were here. I got off like before, dragging Sting off. Somehow, I feel like Sting and Natsu were connected. Oh, why did I have to fall in love with Natsu? I mean, then I could like Sting instead! They were really similar. But then again, they looked NOTHING alike…

Pondering this, I didn't realize we were at the mansion already. After Sting had revived, I rapped my knuckles 3 times against the giant door. A maid answered us and invited us in. After stepping inside, I felt at home. The inside wasn't cold-feeling at all; in fact, it was as if we had lived here before! I was shaken out of my shock by the same maid who answered the door. "Excuse me, Miss, the master is ready to see you." She said. I thanked her and led the twin dragons into a large office.

We'd seen the client before, so the exchange was made quickly. As Sting and Lector fawned over the money, I thanked the client and knocked Sting on the top of his head. He immediately glared at me, but we left and got outside, only to find myself surrounded by my old Fairy Tail friends. How did they know? I was shocked yet again. Suddenly, I realized everyone was advancing on us. Looking up, I saw Natsu and Gray- working together for once- blocking me. _Of course they'd block all exits! _I thought sarcastically. The five of us moved closer to each other, our backs touching.

"Lu-chan, why'd you leave?" Levy asked. I began to feel guilty. Was I being selfish, leaving for only my sake?

Erza said, "Come back Lucy, we've missed you. Please! I don't know why Natsu took you off the team but I wouldn't have let him anyways!" I began to feel even MORE guilty, but I didn't want to. If Natsu's happy, why should I care? I'd found the answer. _Because everyone else still cared._

Natsu, being as dense as he was, just leaped. Seeing this, I began to recover; I wasn't quick enough though, as Natsu grabbed both by wrists behind my back. Out of instinct, I twisted my wrists, making him let go. Released, I jumped over everyone and joined Sting and Rogue who were waiting for me on the other side of the circle. Taking a piece of paper, I threw it at them. On that paper, I had written, _I'm Sorry._ In my mind, I thought these words over and over again, letting a few tears from my eyes sprinkle down to the ground.

Natsu had leaped over everyone to try and catch me again, but instead, caught the scrap. After reading the two words with deep meaning, he stared at the last place I'd been.

**Sorta depressing, don'cha think? *sobs* This would actually never happen in the anime; Natsu's way too dense... :( Still, NALU FOREVER!**

**At the "paper" part, I guess it was just on instinct. I'd imagine she wrote that before in her room. :) **

**Well then, R&R! Don't make this a wasted effort; it's 12:41 AM, for goodness' sake! XD**


	4. Flashback

**Seriously, running out of funny things to write... :( Well, this is about what happened on the day Lucy left. It's in flashback mode, and Natsu's POV in the beginning. In the flashback, I just... couldn't! I dunno why. :( **

**Does anyone really NOT like Lisanna? She's really nice, but I think Natsu's better with Lucy! :)**

**This is technically a half-chapter...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail; if I did, Erza and Jellal would've kissed already! (Cheers again) Erza X Jellal, Juvia X Gray, Lucy x Natsu, who else? *Gasps OH! I remember! (snickers)**

CHAPTER 4

NATSU POV

I sat at the bar, gripping a beer's handle. Mirajane looking worriedly at me. I paid no attention; I was thinking about the piece of paper Lucy threw at me. _I'm sorry._ Sorry for what? Leaving? She'd better be! I'd been searching for her for the last 5 years! Every since the day she'd left…

_Flashback_

_Natsu burst in happily. "Lisanna! You're back on the team!" Lisanna smiled. It was really nice of Lucy to let her take her place. But why did she look sad?_

_The next day, he'd found out- she'd left. She didn't leave a note, and it wasn't like when she'd left temporarily. She'd left, maybe forever. When he came into the guild, he saw nobody near the bar. Mirajane was looking worried, and everyone was asking Gramps where Lucy was. When they'd checked her apartment, it was empty, and the landlady had reported her leaving yesterday after he'd left. No letters, no nothing; it was as if she'd disappeared! Her scent had been washed away somehow. Everyone was saddened by this; Lucy was very special to them; she was kindhearted, pretty, and a lot of other things! Levi began to cry, and Erza fell to her knees. Natsu on the other hand began to look for her- well, technically "smell" for her. After 5 more minutes, Gray stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Its' no use; she's left." After the last two words, everyone broke down on the guild's floor. _

_Somehow, Natsu was the one most affected; whenever on a mission, he actually thought before attacking, just for Lucy. He didn't know why he was most affected, or why Lisanna tried to cling onto him, but he wished everything could just go back to the way it was- there was no place to crash when it was time to go home, nobody to yell at him to think before doing something. Lisanna wasn't much help in the missions either, as all she did was cling on to him and worry. Every day, he wished that Lucy would come back to Fairy Tail._

_After 2 years, the only trace of Lucy left was the completed novel that was sent to Levi. The guild perked up when it came, and everyone read the novel. They all thought it was interesting, but there was no senders address. When they looked outside, Loke just waved and left. They could only stare._

_End Flashback_

Natsu clenched his fist. He swore to himself, "I will get Lucy back- no matter what." With these words, he stood and left, beer forgotten, his guildmates staring in shock as he slammed the guild doors shut.

**Like I said, really depressing... And most of the "replaced" things still got Lucy to send people the completed novel, right?**

**And if somebody couldn't tell, they've all gone back to the guild.**

**As always, R&R! I'll try updating soon. I wrote up to 2,000 words, but I don't want it to go up to more than 20 chapters! (It might though, depending if others want me to.) :)**


End file.
